


Good Little Butler.

by Dark_Core



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anti's piss off, Butler, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Grinding, I have a gun, M/M, Master/Butler - Freeform, Master/Slave, Naked Cuddling, Praise, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, This takes place in like the 1800's and the age of consent was like 10-12 what the fuck, Underage Sex, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Core/pseuds/Dark_Core
Summary: Butler the whole week had been working his ass off for his master..Sir Billiam decides he's been a good butler and deserves a break.
Relationships: Sir Billiam/Butler (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Good Little Butler.

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Billiam, my beloved.  
> Butler, my beloved.  
> End me.
> 
> I wrote this for someone, plus there needs to be more Sir Billiam/Butler.

The butler was exhausted already, he had been working hard all week long, on his BEST behavior. He had cleaned up any sort of blood that was left in the mansion, cleaned all the rooms, prepared his masters food, boy was exhausted. 

In the other room on a couch, sat Sir Billiam with a cup of vintage red wine in hand. He was reading a book as he held the glass, swirling it a bit, paying no attention to his butler that occasionally passed by. His eyes stayed focus on his book about whatever the hell rich people read, I don't know I read mcyter sex stories leave me alone. 

The butler the whole time didn't take a single break, their head hurt, and their legs and feet too. They always worked their ass off for their master, they didn't want to get on their masters side, plus they craved any sort of praise or affection they got. So usually when they behaved on were on their best behavior, they got praise and affection, also some other things.. 

Even though their Master was quite cold and mean, they had a softie side too that Butler had been able to experience multiple times. Sir Billiam to Butler was actually considered much more nicer than other Master's in the past, Butler was used to the rough treatment, which actually made his life easier when it came to Sir Billiam. 

Butler after some more time had finished cleaning, he leaned against the wall, panting slightly. They made sure they weren't in view of their Master, he didn't want to be seen like this at the moment. His peace was disturbed when he heard his master call him, tiredly rushing, stumbling even a bit. He looked up from the ground at his master, he looked tired, but he was holding strong. Sir Billiam turned to look at the other, about to ask for a refill of wine, before staring at Butler for a moment. "Butler.. pour me another glass of wine." He commanded, Butler simply nodding and taking the wine glass. His hands were slightly shaky, taking the glass, and rushing off to pour more wine.

The butler poured the red wine into the empty glass, eyes widening when they spilled a bit. They quickly grabbed something to wipe it, hands shaking more, not wanting to mess up their best behavior. "Butlerrrr! what is taking so long!?" He heard his Master call out.

He closed the wine bottle, grabbing the cup, and rushing over to his master. He shakily handed the cup to his Master, Sir Billiam taking the cup, taking a swig. He looked at Butler who didn't make any sort of eye contact, waiting for Sir Billiam to dismiss him. Instead though, he didn't get dismissed, "Butler, speak to me, are you tired?" The man asked, Butler simply nodding.

"I said speak to me, not nod." The master snapped at him, Butler opening his lips. "Y-yes... I am.." He said with a soft tone, his eyes watching as his master put the glass down suddenly, fear slightly creeping into his body. "Butler, come here. sit down with me." the butler was surprised at that response, picking his head up a bit. His grey eyes watched as Sir Billiam pat a spot beside him. 

Butler went and hesitantly sat down by his master, Sir Billiam looking over at the boy. Out of nowhere the mans arms wrapped around Butler, pulling him close, "You've worked hard all this week, you can relax now, take a break." Sir Billiam whispered softly, watching as the butler basically melted at the hold. Butler nuzzled into the others side, closing his eyes, feeling so relaxed. Billiam smiled down at the sight, grabbing his wine glass once again. He finished up his glass of wine, his hands caressing his butlers cheek softly.

Once he finished he placed it back down, fully wrapping his arms around the other. He cuddled his butler affectionately, sighing deeply, closing his own eyes. He felt the butler easily go limp in his arms after a bit, falling asleep easily, snoring silently. Sir Billiam chuckled, getting up slowly, holding the sleeping butler in his arms, making his way upstairs to the master bedroom.

Sir Billiam pushed the covers over, laying his butler down on the soft bed. He gathered some night time clothes, changing into them in his dressing room. Once he changed he went back to his bed, laying down with his butler, taking the butlers shoes off- not wanting them on his bed anymore. 

He brought the covers over both of their bodies, sighing, wrapping his arms around the butler. The butler cuddled right into the other male, hiding his face in the others chest, exhaling deeply. Sir Billiam only smiled, staying up with the other in his arms. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to relax more for a bit, he'd sleep later on, it was only about 7pm.

About an hour later the butler had started to wake up, he slowed came back to reality, picking his head up, looking around. Sir Billiam laid there waiting to see how long it took for his butler to realize where he was. He watched as the brunette rubbed their eyes, looking around more, making eye contact with him. The butlers eyes widened at realization, looking at the bed they were in, and becoming flustered easily, looking away.

Sir Billiam only chuckled at the others reaction, "How was your nap, butler?" the man asked. Before the butler could even respond, his sides were grabbed, being pulled onto the mans chest. He pressed his head down, moving a bit, looking up at the other male. Butler felt comfortable like this, the others scent was calming, and the mans chest was as comfortable as the bed he was laying on.. "I.. slept well.." His voice was a soft sleepy tone, slightly making Sir Billiam melt at the way it sounded.

Poor people can be so adorable <3

The mans hand slid upward, caressing the others cheek, "Good... you've worked hard this week, you've been doing such a good job." He praised his butler, his tone a soft- even flirtatious tone, the butler melting more at the praise. He pressed his face into his masters hand, listening to the praise he received, feeling so good.

"Such a good boy..~"

His masters words dug into his mind, instantly traveling right down to his dick. His cheeks flushed, he was being aroused by the praise he was receiving. The tone in his masters voice only made his blood rush down more, hiding his flustered face, hoping his arousal wouldn't be to obvious. 

"You're such a good little butler, serving me perfectly..~"

Butler could feel a lump in his pants begin to form, hiding his face as best as he could, taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was actually being aroused by what his master was saying to him, those words just affected him so much. The butler tried to stay still, not wanting to make his little accident, listening to all the praise his master gave him. His arousal was beginning to become to bothersome, trying not to move, even though so badly he wanted to grind right up against his master.

"Butler, look at me..~" 

Without hesitation, he looked up, revealing his own deep red cheeks, watching his master scan over his face. He watched as a wider grin slipped onto his masters face, waiting for the man to say something, all flustered.  
"Do you like when I speak to you like that~? Tell you how good you are, how good of a little butler you are~? Hmm~?" 

Butler nodded up at Sir Billiam, cheeks flushing more at the other male speaking to him like that.

"Speak, use your words, tell me that you do~"

He watched the grin stay plastered on his masters face, opening his mouth to speak. The way the other was talking to him was driving him crazy, swallowing the lump in his throat, and trying to ignore the problem in his pants.. 

"Y-yes... I do.."

He spoke up finally, pleasing his master, but the other wanted to hear more. The butler slightly moved, also tilting his head away, only for Sir Billiam to direct it right back. Sir Billiam had felt the bulge, more mischief filled his grin. A more seductive tone filled his voice as he spoke to his butler, already noticing the boy trembling. 

"Good boy..~ now tell me who's good little butler you are~" 

Butler only began to tremble more, whimpering slightly, trying to resist the urge to grind up against Sir Billiam. 

"I'm.. your.. good little butler..~ only yours..~" 

His breath hitched slightly as the other shifted right up against the problem in his pants. He couldn't look away from the other, the others blue eyes staring down into his own grey eyes. Butler was finding it hard to keep eye contact, his face felt hot, all of it was intoxicating. Without noticing or thinking he had begun to grind up against his master, his face flushing him more. He quickly hid his face at the realization, stopping himself, feeling his masters eyes on him. 

"Butler, is something wrong~?" 

His master knew exactly what was happening, he just preferred to see the other suffer a bit.. 

"N-no.."

Butler softly muttered, hiding his face still.

"I can't hear you, speak up, look up at me as well, is something wrong~?"

Butler was trembling even more, slowly looking up at his master, face flushed. He so badly just wanted to start grinding up against Sir Billiam.. 

"N-no..." 

His breath was shaky as he spoke, his master new of what was wrong. 

"Are you lying to me, Butler~? I'm sure there is something wrong.. with how you are acting..~"

Sir Billiam easily changed his tone to make the other afraid. Butler whimpered at the others change of tone, not knowing what to say to the other male. 

"N-no.. n-nothing w-wrong..." 

He softly said, wincing with how the other shifted once again. His eyes twitched a bit, he was trembling as his master frowned. 

"Butler... are we going to act like you weren't just grinding up against my leg like a little whore~?" 

That sentence hit the butler hard, his eyes widening, not knowing how to react. The others brown eyes stared right into his own, Sir Billiam keeping his serious tone as he spoke.

"Now, I am going to ask you once again.. is something wrong."  
Butler opened his mouth to speak, a small squeak escaping his mouth only. He didn't want to break his streak of being well behaved more, so he forced out the truth.. 

"Y-Yes.. something is wrong..." 

He choked out, more relieved when he saw the grin form back into his masters face.

"Good boy~ now what's wrong?"

Butler stared up at the other, feeling so good when he was called that name again. The issue was he didn't know how to say what was wrong. 

"I- i.. i'm.. tu-turned on.."

He didn't know how to put it, but all that mattered was Sir Billiam was pleased. Sir Billiam looked down at his butler, continuing to grin when the other said what was wrong.

"Hmm.. you can grind on my leg, since you've been such a good boy~ maybe I'll give you another reward..~"

Without thinking he had started grinding up against the other, a hitched breath escaping him. Sir Billiam found pleasure in watching the other grind against his leg without any hesitation, grinding up against his leg like a bitch in heat.

The butler felt pleasure fully overwhelming his body, flushed, looking all pretty for his master. Sir Billiam watched as the other grinded on him, choked moans escaping the others lips, feeling his own arousal beginning to grow. His plans were beginning to change, he might be doing something to his butler before he headed off to bed. Sir Billiam fully knew that Butler would be sleeping in his bed for now on. 

"M-mastER~ ah~! mgh~!"

He grinded faster up against the others leg, eyes rolling back, feeling so good. He was already a moaning mess- just from grinding down on the others leg, feeling so close.. His master watched hungrily at the other got off on his leg, listening to the beautiful music his butler made as he got off on his leg..

"Good boy..~ I want you to cum on my leg..~"

Butler almost did cum from the other simply calling him a good boy, he cried out from the pleasure, moving his hips faster, choking out the word master as he got closer to cumming. By the end of this he was only going to be needy, he hadn't been fucked in so long, this was the first time Sir Billiam and him had done something physically sexual..

"f-FeeLS so g-good~! M-mAster~!"

The butler could feel himself about to cum, the grinding becoming too much, eyes rolling back from the pleasure. He looked so pretty for Sir Billiam, Sir Billiam loved the beautiful expression Butler made as he moved his erection up and down on his masters leg to get off. Choked noises escaped Butler as he was about to cum, crying out from how good it felt when he came, slowing down as he did. 

"mnGAH~! m-master..~! s-so.. so good.."

He was a lewd mess, his body quivering and trembling, Sir Billiam grinning down at the other. Butler was still needy believe it or not, he wanted to feel the other inside of him so badly, he wanted to be fucked senseless by the other male. He panted tiredly, softly muttering 'master' as he tried to gain his full senses, "a-ah.. ah..." he could feel himself slightly calm down.

"You're such a good boy for master, getting off on my leg like that, very good~"

Butler's eyes were filled with lust, still slightly tired, his face bright red. Sir Billiam caressed his cheek, feeling his attention get brought to his own problem now..

"How would you like to cum on my cock~?"

Sir Billiam watched as the others eyes basically gleamed, nodding up and down eagerly. 

"Sit up."

Butler instantly sat up, sitting right on the others bulge, waiting for his next order.

"Good, now undress for me."

The butler only obeyed, starting off by taking his shirt right off, revealing his pale chest. Sir Billiam's eyes scanned over the others body, hungrily watching as Butler undressed. Butler moved onto his pants, slipping them off as best as he could, then right onto his cum stained underwear. Now he was naked for Sir Billiam, the man moving his hands, sliding up Butler's sides. 

"So beautiful, not only you are a good boy, but you look so pretty for me~" 

Sir Billiam sat up more fully, beginning to undress also, wanting to get to it. He was going to have a good time having sex with his butler, especially with how wanting the other male was. Even after getting off on his masters leg, Butler was incredibly horny and needy still, watching as Sir Billiam slipped off his nighttime clothing. Butler looked down at the others cock, it was large and hard, the sight of it made Butler get even more needy and it surprised him. Sir Billiam only grinned more when the other looked at his length in surprise, chuckling a bit.

"Like what you see, Butler~?"  
He purred as he pulled Butler up close to his chest, reaching over his desk to pull some sort of lube out. According to google! lube wasn't even invented, only petroleum jelly and olive oil so uh- one of those were used. Sir Billiam took the contents and rubbed it on his hard length, hissing slightly at the feeling, Butler waiting patiently for his master.

"Hmm, Butler, I want to see you sit on my cock yourself..~ come on now~"

The butler was ready, even if it would be some what painful without prep, he had taken a cock before without any sort of lube or prep. Sir Billiam was larger than most of his other masters, his length looked much more filling. Butler maneuvered himself down, holding his master's length, pressing the tip against his hole. He took a deep breath, lowering down on the length, stuffing his face in the others neck as he did. 

Pain overwhelmed him at first, the lube helping, trembling as the cock filled his hole. Thankfully Butler had stretched himself out before whenever he got a chance, so he was somewhat loosened. Sir Billiam and him both groaned at the feeling, the man grabbing the boy's hips more firmly, enjoying the other sitting on his cock. 

"Ngh~ butler, you're so tight..~ you feel so good around me.." 

Sir Billiam let the other adjust, not wanting to hurt Butler or anything with his size. Butler sat on Sir Billiam's cock, adjusting to the size slowly, walls wrapping around the other so well. He soon pulled back from the others neck, still trembling slightly, feeling the pain subside. 

"When you're ready, ride my cock up and down, okay, my good little butler~?" 

Sir Billiam instructed the other, smirking this time, watching as Butler nodded up and down. Butler gasped slightly when he moved his hips up, a feeling of pleasure and pain shooting up his body. He began to slowly ride the other up and down just as instructed, noises soon filling the room.

"Ah~ you always serve me so well, butler~"  
Sir Billiam leaned his head back slightly, own cheeks flushed from the pleasure. Butler continued to ride the male up and down, pleasure only filling his body, moans escaping his lips. 

"So good~"

Butler sped his movement up at the praise, hips moving up and down faster, moans escaping him. 

"So tight~"

Moans filled the bedroom as the butler rode his masters cock. The two of them were both feeling so much pleasure, moans escaping there mouths, faces flushed. It all felt so good, Butler bouncing up and down on the others cock, softly moaning the word master as he did.

His movements got faster, walls tightly wrapping around the others length. Sir Billiam could feel his own climax reaching as the other bounced on his cock. Lewd noises filled the room as the two got closer to their climaxes, Sir Billiam helping Butler to move and bounce faster on his cock, both males in pure bliss. 

Two loud moans of pleasure escaped the room as both finally climaxed. Sir Billiam filled his butler up with his seed, Butler covering his own stomach with his own fluids, getting some on his masters chest. The two of them panted tiredly at that, the two of them exhausted, Butler stuffing his face in the others neck. 

After a few moments, Sir Billiam had taken the butler off his cock, placing him on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pulling him in a warm embrace.. His little butler snuggled right into him, calming his own breathing down after what they had done. His cheeks flushed as a kiss was placed on the top of his head, his master being so gentle with him now, never really having experienced any sort of aftercare. This one was a big new one for him, he loved it, he loved being in the others embrace.

"Butler, how do you feel~?" Sir Billiam said in a soft tone, "Go on and speak.." Sir Billiam nuzzled into the others dark brown locks. Butler felt good, he felt tired, but he felt good- even stress relieved. "Good..~" the butler muttered softly. Sir Billiam kept the butler in his warm comforting embrace, smiling, "Get some rest, my good boy.." Sir Billiam told the other, Butler nodding..

"Goodnight.. Master.."

"Goodnight, My Little Butler.."

-Done-


End file.
